This is it,the apocalypse
by snow flake tales
Summary: The apocalypse has hit south park and the world, but after Kevin's death,kenny isn't the same haunted by the moment wishing he could of saved his brother. It doesn't help that he and Craig start liking eathother. Rated T for ENNY, side pairing style,
1. The beginning of disaster

No one knows how it started,no one knows why but all they know is that life has gone to shit. People-actually-Dead aimlessly wonder through the streets,forests,anywhere for one reason. To eat flesh. Live or dead,old or young,animal or human,they'll feast on that and for the humans chase, whatever's left come back as one of them to eat. That's all they do except squeal demonic,blood curling moans like the sound of someone choking. No one dared to step out of their homes, only those who where crazy would take one step into the God forsaken world it has 's been two years,many are the monsters you run from, less are survivors as the call themselves, they were the lucky they can do is wait,wait for their time,wait for a cure,wait for a miracle.

Ok,if you want you guys can give me ideas or suggestions for this thing. I will mention the person who has because I'm not an asshole like Cartman. It may not be the best but I absolutely love Crenny so yeah,here's the and thanks for reading!


	2. Shit hit the fan

The fires flames crackled as a small group of teenagers sat in the woods.

"It's not safe here"A male said with deep icey blue eyes. He had ebony hair that poked through his blue chullo hat and wore a blue jumper with jeans to match.

"We're safe here"A male said,his brown eyes turning to the boy who had spoken. His brown hair lay carelessly on his head under a yellow and blue hat. He also had incredible amount of weight as he was black haired boy shook his head.

"That's where your wrong Cartman,if we were safe here,why was Kevin bitten?Not so safe is it?"Another black haired boy snapped,making his point. He didn't notice a blond haired boy with blue innocent eyes flinch at the name. His long selved parka covered with splatters of a crimson wore ripped jeans that were clinging to his skinny legs.

"Please don't bring him up,he didn't deserve it"The blond haired boy said as he used a stick to mark the dirt with his creativity.

"That's because you didn't bother to save him. You saw it coming,you could of stopped it but no,you just lead us to think he was ok only to have teeth sank into his flesh!. What is your problem?What makes it so important to risk somebody's life"The ebony haired boy hissed his puffball hat almost falling off as he leaned onto the fat boys face, not responding to the blond.

"Stan,he's not worth our time,don't bother"The blond haired boy said as he looked up from what he had been doing.

"Do you think Kyle will cook tonight?"The Blondie asked,trying to change the subject but that only failed.

"He was a goner. It was then or never,he led keep us up at night and always complain. He shot Heidi guys,that's a good enough reason to have him as bait."Cartman said,answering Stan's question. If this were a cartoon,you would of seen the some boil out of Stan's ears like a boiled kettle.

"HEIDI SHOT YOU REMEMBER?SHE GOT MOST OF US KILLED!HE WAS FUCKING HELPFUL AND HE DIDN'T DESEVE TO DIE,HE DID NOTHING ME ONE REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW?"Stan said as loudly as he could without attracting walkers while pinning Cartman up to a tree.

"Because I know first aid unlike the rest of you"He let him go after hesitation and kicked him in the stomach.

"I do know first aid-"

"Shut it Kenny!"Cartman snapped only receiving another kick.

"Don't talk to him like that fatass"Stan said before turning to Kenny.

"And Ken,I do think Kyle will be cooking tonight because they lost a bet"Stan said,finally answering the blond boys question.

Sure enough Kyle made dinner, It was beans cooked over the sat in his tent and was drawing what was on his mind,the death of splattered red ink on random places,around the monsters mouth,kevin's bite Mark on his neck and his shirt. Some of his tears landed on his picture but only carried on with his piece.

"You miss him?" A voice said. His head snapped up to see Craig. He felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled

"Yeah,please join me in my tent,I would share with Bebe but she keeps bringing it up and saying how she hated her. Honestly,I nearly wanted to feed her to the dead."Kenny said. he saw him smile,he braces slightly showing.

"Sure,I'll get my stuff and tell her,I hope she won't mind sharing with Wendy"Craig nodded.

"She won't because their best friends"Kenny answered. Craig left to find Bebe to tell her about the change of tents while Kenny continued to draw. However,he drew a different scene,the scene he held Tracy's dead body,the moment Tony shot her. Tears fell freely from his sapphire eyes that glistened with his tears. he sniffed but froze when he heard a demonic quickly swung his backpack on his shoulders and unzipped the tent,only to zip it closed when he turned his gaze to see Bebe walk to the walker and stab it's head with a handheld knife.

"That's how it's done."She said as she walked back. All boys but Craig-who walked to his and Kenny's tent- followed her,and Kenny glared at her.

"What a bitch. She makes it seem easy when it never does get easier" Kenny said in hate as he returned to his he returned he saw Craig lying in his sleeping bag. He smiled when he saw kenny and he watched him close the lay beside him and stared at the fabric of the ceiling.

"It's not safe here,we need to find a proper shelter"Craig interrupted Kenny's thoughts. He nodded and turned to his side to face him.

"True,I've had nothing but bad experiences living on the road" He said as he looked into Craig's blue eyes.

"You know Tracy had blue eyes.I used to always get lost it have nicer eyes"He said as he continued to stare at smirked.

"Well, that may explain why you look in my eyes alot"Craig smiled to the blond haired boy. Kenny shivered and snuggled into Craig to use his gave a happy hum before allowing himself to have a peaceful slumber in what had seemed like forever


	3. Don't kill Kenny!

They ran. Nothing not to add, well they were running from walkers. To be precise, a whole horde of them. Tired pants, angered groans,crunching mud. That's all you could hear.

"Ken I'm tired,I need to rest"A boy with a dirty face Brown hair said,slowing down.

"No! You have to go on. Kevin,trust me, we'll be safe soon." Kenny answered as he grabbed his picked up his pace but flew back when Kevin was pushed back. A ear splitting scream sounded and the ones in front of them stopped. They shoot at the approaching walkers and shot down all but one. The one seemed hunched over something that's when Kenny screamed.

"KEVIN!"His screamed showed heartbreak, pain and emotion. She ran to the walker-Hart had looked up at the dreadful cry- and dragged it away only to repeatedly stabbing it in the only stopped when Craig grabbed his waist and hoisted him away from the now permanently dead body. When he did, that's when he became a broken weack.

"I COULD OF SAVED HIM!"He screamed, trying to fight it his grip. Cartman walked up to Kevin , pointed the gun-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"And without hesitation. That's when Kenny lost it and got out of Craig's grip-which was strong-and viciously attacked some strange reason,Kenny felt like he was being shaken.

"Ken wake up"Craig said as he shook the sprung up.

"Kevin?"He said as he did. Craig gave him a little, sad smile.

"No it's me,Craig" he answered. Kenny looked to his side sadly and turned away from Craig.

"Kenny?"

"Why? Why did cartman do this to me? Kevin was innocent. Losing Tracy was bad enough, then Tony,now else am I going to lose?" Kenny asked,tears trailing down his perfectly shaped face.

"I don't know" Craig was about to say more when screaming was heard and gun fire. The two sprung up. They nodded to each other and Craig left. Kenny wiped his eyes,grabbed his back pack before joining the rest.

Dead fell,dying again,only difference,not coming back. Kenny noticed Craig get downed and was trying to stop the zombie from biting him. Kenny didn't know how to react but then realized what was going on. His lobe of his life could get bitten and leave him.

"I couldn't save Kevin but no way in hell am I letting Craig die now" he said before grabbing the walker and pulling him off the dug his knife into his head and the dead guy died..again. Craig pushed himself to his feet and dusted his clothes.

"Hey,you weren't to afraid to kill that walker"Craig said and Kenny smirked.

"Well,I wasn't gonna let you die. Not now,not ever"Kenny said and Craig pulled out a baseball bat and Craig pulled out a cricket bat.

"Remember the brain"

"Will do"Craig said as his bat collided with a walkers head,killing him instantly as its head was bashed in.

"There's too many!"Kyle shouted and Stan nodded.

"We've gotta go"Stan shouted,gaining nods of his fellow teammates.

"I'll get the food bag!"Kenny shouted before dashing into a rummaged around till he saw the bag he wa looking for then slung it over his shoulder and when he got out,he fell to the floor a walker trying to bite him.

"Fuck!"He cursed and he noticed when he had fell to the floor,his knife had fallen inches from stretched his fingers to get the weapon whilst trying to pry the walker off him.

"Fuck off,no one likes you!"Kenny shouted,wishing it would understand. Suddenly,the walker off him and thrown next to him,a foot on its chest and then gunshot to its head. Kenny looked up to see Craig and he outstretched a hand that Kenny gladly took.

"Got the bag"

"Your an asshole"Craig said walking sniggered,getting his knife from the floor and jogging to catch up to Craig.

Days passed and Craig was getting worried about Kenny. He didn't sleep much,he wouldn't eat much,he just carried on walking till he knew we were safe. Craig had checked Kenny countless times for any signs of a bite as he had a close call back at the camp but he was clear of any bite or scratch.

"Not long now"Kenny said,causing the group to glance at him. That's when Cartman lost it.

"HOW LONG KENNY?WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR DAYS,WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING!?"Cartman shouted,clawing Kenny shirt as he shouted. Kenny pushed himself out of Cartman's grasp and shot him a deadly death glare.

"I don't know,but I can tell we are close to somewhere safe."Kenny said and carried on walking ahead. Craig's eyes trailed to Kenny' s backside only looked elsewhere when Clyde waved his hand in his face.

"Dude,do you think Kenny is right?I mean,he hasn't been himself since..."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing"

"Craig I'm serious,do you see how he stays up and if anyone mentions him he always grasps his knife tightly but never hurts anyone? He not himself."

"Losing someone does that to you" Craig said and looked to Kenny who kept walking ahead.

"He's gonna get us all killed,one day he's gonna lose it and we'll have to end him" Cartman' s voice said and luckily Kenny didn't hear.

"Cartman,we're not gonna kill Kenny,you get that? He lost his fucking brother,give him a break"Kyle said and Stan nodded.

"I think Cartmans right,he will get us killed or himself. He's self harming himself"Clyde said. Everyone turned to him,look of shock on their faces.

"What,you didn't notice? Walker scratches are different, the cuts are straight, meaning cut by something unlike claws,in our case, a does have to knives,a hand held one and the one he kills walkers with"Clyde said. Kyle looked to the floor then looked up.

"I'd hate to say this but, we have to end him." He said,voice breaking.

"I'll do it" Bebe said and Stan shook his head.

"No,it has to be someone close,someone he trusts. Craig,he's really close with you. Not that he isn't with me and Kyle but I doubt any of us have it in us to do Craig,can you do this for us?"Stan asked Craig who gave him a look of pure horror

"Are you fucking serious?I can't do it,I mean-"

"Please?"Kyle sounded desprite that it almost broke him. He sighed and nodded.

"Thank you"The two best friends said.

"Do it now,sooner the better"Cartman said. And Craig sighed.

"Kenny,I'm gonna look for some berries,wanna join me?" Craig asked,feeling himself die inside when Kenny smiled.

"Sure" Kenny jogged to him and the two walked away from the group.

Kenny had found some berries and was picking them,his back to Craig. Craig knew it was time and clawed his pistol. He slowly raised it to aim at Kenny' s head and loaded. His arm refused to stay steady and it wobbled. Craig felt tears stream from his eyes like rain and lowered the gun.

"I can't do it" he muttered and sank to the floor,not bothering to notice Kenny turn around.

"Can't do wha-Craig,are you ok?"Kenny ran to him and lifted the ebony haired boys face.

"I-the guys couldn't cope with you self harming yourself. They sent me to end your pain because they thought it would be better for you but I haven't got the balls to do it" Craig confessed. Kenny gasped quietly then nodded. Craig wa unsure why.

"I-I understand.I'll stop,if you want,I'll do it-"

"No!" Craig's outburst confused Kenny.

"Just d-dont" Craig said,rubbing his eyes.

"Craig-"

"Let's get back to the others" with that,Craig pushed himself to his feet and walked back,Kenny following him.

The others noticed Craig come back and Kenny shortly after. Kenny took front whilst the others questioned Craig.

"Before you ask anything,I couldn't do it because it felt wrong,he we've almost someone,we've lost our families, friends,everyone we knew. He's just scared,he can't handle this alone,he never went through hell on his own, Kevin suffered with him and now he's gone, he's left to suffer alone and he can't cope. We need to help him."Craig said and Kyle looked as if he was about to cry.

"I'm such an asshole" kyle jogged over to Kenny and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so so so soooo sorry"he sobbed and Kenny hugged him back.

"Its ok,you guys where trying to help me" Kenny said then Stan had to ruin the moment.

"Sorry to be an was but,one, kyle is MY boyfriend and two, walkers!" Stan said in jealously and fear. Everyone turned and everywhere they turned,walkers emerged from the trees.

"Were gonna die!"Wendy cried and Kenny grinned his baseball bat.

"Not if I can help it" he said as he hit his bat into the many heads of the walkers.

"EVERYONE,HELP KENNY"Bebe shouted and pulled out a golfclub,along with Annie. Craig had his cricket and Stan had a baseball bat, Clyde and Wendy had a pole, Cartman a hockey stick,Token and Tweek had pipe and Butters pulled out a hammer while Sally got a just hit all the walkers in the head till they all fell dead.

"That was close"Kenny said,blood splattered all over him as well as the others.

"Hey,where's Sally?" Annie asked. Everyone's attention turned to a walker hunched over,eating something or someone. Familiar blond hair in a pony tail lay on the ground,he insides in the walkers mouth.

"SALLY!"Someone screamed, of this Kenny was unsure but he felt himself being pushed to the ground by Bebe who killed the walker and cried over her friend. Clyde looked at Bebe who only nodded, knowing what had to be done. She stood up,picked up Sally's dagger and stuck it into the dead girls head. She leafy it there walked to the group and everyone left.

"See what I was getting at?"Craig said and Clyde nodded.


End file.
